supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cernunnos (Natural Opposites)
Cernunnos is the fifth Primal Entity, the third Pagan Lord, the son of Khronos and Ananke, the Gaelic God of Nature and the Primal Entity of Nature . History Birth Cernunnos is created by Khronos and Ananke, he is the third Pagan Lord and the first Gaelic God . The War Cernunnos and the other Pagan Lords don't took part to the war . After the War After Cernunnos' Parents created the other Pagan Gods, Cernnunnos became the Master to the Gaelic Pantheon . The Polytheistic Religions Cernunnos became a very important god in the Little-Britain, he was extremely powerfull during this period . The Monotheistic Religions Cernunnos wasn't erased because he was a Pagan Lord and because he was saved by Khronos, Cernunnos lost almost all his pantheon . Season 4 Cernunnos attacks Dean and Sam for killing the rest of his pantheon, he join Samedi for kill Dean and Sam . Season 5 Cernunnos join Amara and kill Castiel (he is ressurected by Death shortly after), he also try to free The Darkness and is almost killed by the power of Lucifer in Light Colossus form . Season 6 Cernunnos join The Darkness and fight against Castiel . Personnality Cernunnos is calm but extremely ruthless, he is also impatient, he hates, like his Siblings, the Monotheistic Religions and very cares for his Siblings, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . Powers and Abilities Powers * Nature Entity : Cernunnos is a Nature Entity . ** Nature Empowerment : Cernunnos is more powerfull in forests and other vegetal places . ** Chlorokinesis ''': Cernunnos is able to manipulate vegetal things . ** '''Chloronetic Body : Cernunnos can't be touched because his body is made of nature, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, Amara, God, Horsemen, other Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : Cernunos is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Cernunnos is the second strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Cernunnos can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Cernunnos didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Cernunnos is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Cernunnos is the fifth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are Odin, Ra, God, Amara, the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Cernunnos is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Cernunnos knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Pagan Lord Physiology : Cernunnos is a Pagan Lord and have all the abilities of the Pagan Lords . ** Believing Empowerment ''': More people believe in him, more Cernunnos become powerfull . Abilities * '''Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : Cernunnos have an almost perfect mastery of the sword . * Almost Perfect Axe Mastery : Cernunnos have an almost mastery of the axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the other Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Cernunnos dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Cernunnos dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Cernunnos can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Cernunnos can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Cernunnos can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Cernunnos can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Cernunnos can die . * Chlorokinesis : The power of manipulate plants can kill him by dislocating him . * Unbelieving : Cernunnos becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him .